new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
Rossa's feeling to Herman~dado The episode started from Rossa's dream. She is dreaming that Herman and Anby are having date, Which it cause her to got nightmare. Then Rossa was awake and she ask Herman that date was true, Herman said "no" and it was just her dream. Now in real Herman was going outside until Milky knock the door to Herman. Milky was asking to help her to remove Wolfy from her backyard. Herman accept Milky. When they arrive at Milky's Backyard, Wolfy was in their stealing Milky's clothes and he was caught by Herman and Milky. Wolfy started to transform into Super Wolfy to stop Herman. Wolfy defeat Herman, But he didn't notice that he step on him after splitting into three. Then Wind Herman appear and Earth Herman as playing dead. Milky was shock that she think Herman had a twin. Herman explain to Wolfy that he has a ability to split into three, but only 2 appear in the series, that make Wolfy ask him where is the other one. Lightning Herman appear and he ended the battle. Milky was fall in love with Herman for saving him. Milky ask one of the aliases to have a date, then Milky choose Wind Herman. Rossa's trivia ::It the three aliases where seperated for more than 5 kilometer from each other and more than 3 hours. This is might cause Herman to drain his memories and it will gone worst to not recognise each aliases and forgoted that he is just one person. ::This sign effect was failed but this one happened in Episode 8 and 9 Rossa saw Herman with one alias only. That she ask Herman where is Wind Herman, Lightning Herman told her that she is having date with Milky. That make Rossa got jealous. Rossa just ask the 2 Herman's to go with her to find Wind Herman. Rossa explain her trivia or so the sign effect if the alieses where is too far from each other for a long time it might cause Memory deletion. Then they ride the Puto Jeep. They go to the McDonalds where Wind Herman is located according to Rossa's radar. Wind Herman as a romantic ability that make Milky to fall in love with him. Until Wind Herman ask Milky to get married and Rossa got angry and force Lightning Herman and Earth Herman to force Wind Herman to stop. Milky said "no" Then Herman combine themselves again and leave Milky in McDonalds. Tata's trivia ::A magical Love potion was locked under neat the great wall of China and it was guard by a giant panda. It will be a lot of competition to pass and earn some money to spend it for weapons and foods that they needed of the most to their mission. :::Rossa failed getting the love potion, cause Prince Ryan caught her by the beam which was use as the capturers. Most of the other aliens' spaceship has beam to take anything. Rossa made it to Hong Kong, where they arrive in their to stopover like most of the long travelers do that. Rossa and Charotte find out Anby in the street that she is in a vacation to go to her home land in Fujian. Rossa want to buy Boboiboy toys for Herman in the toys store then after they leave, Sakuran, Ekuren and Macaronia appear in the series and complaining why they sell toys look like them, Macaronia explain the toys was not really look like them. 2 Cameo characters appear too. Which Sakuran and her friends pretend like toys. Garnet and Dian represent as 2 cameos which they appear shortly unlike the main Characters. Garnet ask Dian to brought her the Ekuren plush toy to buy. But Dian accidently pick the real Ekuren. Ekuren tried to talk to Dian and Dian was shocked that toys talks. They also saw Animonsta stand before leaving the store. Anby ask Rossa and Charotte to go to Fujian to stopover, Rossa accept it. They made it to Fujian and Anby saw her Auntie and her mother. Her mother cannot speak English. Most of the Chinese can't speak English. It was bearly hard to talk. Chinese words from the series Chinese words in the series was just Pinyin, but in this wiki we show the Chinese and Pinyin and it's translation. Anby: 妈妈，阿姨！好久不见了。(Māmā, āyí! Hǎojiǔ bùjiànle) Mom, Auntie! Long time no see. Anby's mom: 哦，我的女儿。最后，你再次访问。我们想念你 (Ó, wǒ de nǚ'ér. Zuìhòu, nǐ zàicì fǎngwèn. Wǒmen xiǎngniàn nǐ.) 'Oh, My daughter. Finally you visited us again, We miss you.' Anby's Auntie: Anby，我的侄女。你怎么会不请访问我们很长一段时间？ (Anby, wǒ de zhínǚ. Nǐ zěnme huì bù qǐng fǎngwèn wǒmen hěn zhǎng yīduàn shíjiān?) Anby, My niece. How come you don't visit us for too long? Anby: 航空快递和护照是非常昂贵和乏味。(Hángkōng kuàidì hé hùzhào shì fēicháng ángguì hé fáwèi) Flight express and passport are very expensive and boring. Rossa ask her what Anby blabbering about.Anby explain that these two alike are her family.Anby said she is the only one on her family can speak Tagalog and English. Most of them are Chinese only. Category:Episodes Category:Vol. 1